Sorrow Within the Heart
by Shikon
Summary: [InuYasha] Kohaku and Sango. rr Flames are perfectly acceptable! Evanescene's Taking Over Me


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or InuYasha! 

****

Sorrow of the Heart

__

By: Shikon (Nat. Ali.)

Sango lied in her futon wide-awake and slowly scanned the room. Her friends were all fast asleep, including InuYasha, whom slept by the door, and Kilala, whom slept next to her. A dream had woken her and she found herself too afraid to go back to sleep. Instead, she sneaked out of the hut and went to were she found herself at most peace to think about the dream…to think about her kid brother…

__

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do…

Kohaku couldn't help but be drawn to the forest surrounding the Castle of Naraku. Someone's soul was calling to him… Someone's voice in the distance was calling to him to come. This woman's voice held sorrow and despair… She was calling to Kohaku to come to her. 

__

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking all of me

As Sango thought of her brother, she couldn't help but start to cry…cry in pain. Naraku had taken everything and everyone from her. Her body ached while she silently cried. She couldn't remember the last time she ever shed a tear…not since her mother died and that was after Kohaku was born. Kohaku…Sango continued to weep as she remembered every precious moment that she had spent with him before his life was claimed…

__

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

Kohaku found Sango in a grove, sitting on a log in front of a lake, silently crying into her hands. Her sadness seemed to affect him in the strangest of ways. This woman… she kept say his name…who was she? She seemed to familiar to him and yet…something was blocking his memories of where he met her. He wanted to go to her and make her smile…

__

I believe in you (I believe in you)

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking all of me

Sango sensed someone watching her and she looked around her surround to find her brother. He was watching her from a distance. "Kohaku…" she whispered as she got to her feet. His eyes gave no sign that he knew her. Sango felt like the boy before her was a ghost holding onto the image of her brother. "Ko…haku…" she said more slowly. It hurt her soul to say his name and not receive a reply from him.

__

I look into the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are over

Kohaku just watch the woman before him being to walk unsteadily towards him. Something about her seemed very familiar. Pictures of a woman that wore the same warrior outfit, except red and black, flashed before him. Before he could think to sort out the thoughts and before the woman reached him, Kohaku turned around and headed back to the castle of Naraku.

__

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking all of me

Sango paled as she watched Kohaku turn away from her. It was just like her dream, her nightmare… "No…Kohaku…" she began to plea reaching out for him. "Kohaku…Kohaku!" she cried out. "Please! Come back! Don't go!" she cried out. Her voice revealed that she had been weakened from lack of sleep.

__

I believe in you (I believe in you)

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking all of me

Emotions of despair began to possess Sango's soul as she watched her brother's silhouette disappear into the forest. Her heart…she ached to go to him and stop him from siding with the enemy…"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed just as the first rays of sunlight appeared. Her brother, her only kin, was lost to the monster that slaughtered their village. 'Kohaku…' Sango could no longer think straight. Her mind was filled with her brother…

__

(Taking over me…

You're taking over me…)

"Sango…?" Miroku's voice spoke up from behind her. Sango looked at her with tears running down her face. "Are you all right?" Miroku asked softly as he walked up to her. Shaking her head, Sango launched herself into Miroku's arms and cried. No words were spoken until Sango stopped her tears and upon returning to their hut, Sango could do nothing but sleep…

__

(Taking over me…

Taking over me…)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

3rd song fic… _Taking Over Me_ by **Evanescence**. I thought about making it a Miroku/Sango songfic at 1st but I thought, "Screw it! This reminds me more of Kohaku and Sango, anywayz!"


End file.
